


Nuestra Temporada

by Airplaneless



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Stars, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: ... Es invierno, otra vez.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 4





	Nuestra Temporada

**Author's Note:**

> Bien. Ah~ pensé mucho antes de publicar esto. Es un tipo de texto diferente a los fanfics que suelo escribir. Es la percepción de las estaciones, de una persona que es la otra parte de una despedida en la última de las temporadas, también.

_Invierno ._

Es muy frío. Reisi se siente un poco somnoliento, un poco pesado debajo de su abrigo esponjoso de lana, que no deja por nada cuando sale fuera de la sede. Tiene que meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos para mantener la temperatura, únicamente retirándolas para obtener ambas juntas y soplar en ellas el aliento caliente que deja su boca. Es más cálido así.

No hay muchos días de sol, así que da la sensación de que las mañanas se extienden más allá del medio día, y la noche cae muy pronto. Reisi hace una lista mental para memorizar los obsequios que tiene que llevar a casa: Su hermano, su padre, su madre, sus sobrinos... su cuñada. Luego hace otra, una más extensa: Una reunión con los miembros de su escuadrón. Planificar juegos, dinámicas distintas a las de año anterior, y la comida de una cena.

Todo el escenario es blanco. Una capa brillante de nieve ha cubierto las escaleras de su apartamento y parte de su tapete navideño rojo. Reisi no se preocupa en resolverlo porque no pasa mucho tiempo en casa de todos modos. Entra, toma la botella de vino conservado en su colección, y sale.

Caminando por las aceras en la noche, los autos corriendo y las personas en movimiento le parecen sorprendentes. El mundo continúa avanzando rápido, el mundo es impresionante. Sonríe, un poco contagiado del buen humor.

Poco a poco las personas empiezan a escasearse, cuando llega a un lugar menos concurrido, menos de luces, adornos y cantos, hasta que no queda nadie más que él en el camino. Ésta parte de la ciudad, ésta oscuridad, que vuelve a la nieve gris y hace que su propia sombra se pierda en ella.

Reisi alza su vista al cielo. Hay muchas estrellas. En la constelación de Diciembre parece que hay más estrellas que en cualquier otra del año. Tan brillantes. Una nueva sonrisa se arrastra por sus labios. Siente un frío viento correr por su cara, se siente agradable cuando se detiene y cierra los ojos, fácilmente aspirando lento. Un segundo después, Reisi escucha el sonido de las hojas secas crujir bajo la suela del zapato de alguien, y rápidamente voltea su cabeza hacia atrás... 

Ahí, a su espalda... No hay nadie.

Nunca lo hay.

Sólo la nieve que no deja de caer.

Suspira, soltando en una exhalación lenta todo el aire que contuvo en el pecho antes. Algunos recuerdos vienen y dejan su mente en el mismo instante.

No pensará en ello, no en ésta parte del año. 

Así que gira la cabeza al frente, donde siempre debe ir. Sí, porque se debe continuar, piensa, y está de acuerdo consigo mismo en el asentimiento de cabeza.

Reisi vuelve a caminar sin voltear.

_Primavera ._

Un comienzo. Un comienzo siempre es bueno. Definitivamente, es éste el clima más agradable de todos.  
Es su temporada favorita. 

La primavera hace que parezca que el invierno ha pasado muy rápido, una vez que se mira hacia atrás. Ella está aquí, el frío se ha ido y los días relucientes de brillante sol se sienten saludables. Ya no tiene que llevar un pesado abrigo encima, en su lugar, puede disfrutar del sabor del té de limón bastante fresco al medio día.

Es estable. Sus emociones se asientan con temple, y él descansa en ésta tranquilidad.

Reisi crea una nueva nota en su cabeza para una de las fechas más importantes en el calendario cuando asoma la vista por los cristales de la ventana de la oficina: La lluvia de flor de Cerezo. 

Es un espectáculo hermoso que se ha convertido en una especie de tradición en la institución y para sus empleados. Venir a éste campo verde a observar las flores que se desprenden de las ramas de los árboles cuando el viento los agita. Todo mundo parece más vibrante con sus amplias sonrisas y la energía renovada. Excepto la persona sentada a su lado. Éste chico tiene la misma mirada lánguida que lleva todo el año. Medio obligado a venir, medio por su voluntad, su oficial tercero al mando se mantiene en silencio. Reisi está a punto de llamarle, cuando una diminuta pieza de pétalos rosados que ha caído sobre su hombro lo interrumpe llamando toda su atención. Reisi la toma en su mano y la observa. 

El mundo está lleno de color. 

_Verano ._

Si tuviera que llamarla de algún otro modo, entonces la renombraría _La temporada menos favorable._

El calor es tan denso que siente su propia piel escurrirse como manteca al fuego. Reisi siente que algunos de los pliegues de su ropa se ha adherido a su cuerpo en lugares poco cómodos, pero se mantiene en forma y sonriente durante el patrullaje, hasta que puede entrar a su oficina, con la buena justificación del papeleo, para estar un momento sólo. 

Una pesada bocanada de aire desinfla su hinchado pecho, y se afloja el nudo de la corbata para después retirarse el pesado saco azul. Reisi se para justo debajo del ventilador giratorio en el techo. 

Con una de sus manos, avanica un poco su cuello, recordando conservar la tranquilidad para poder relajarse y que el sudor abunde menos. Lo consigue... a medias, sólo hasta que mira el sobre amarillo, todavía sellado, sobre su escritorio. 

El trabajo, el trabajo.

En verano ni siquiera hay tiempo para pensar en otra cosa 

Alcanza a ver una pequeña nota en la esquina del sobre que dice que debe entregarse con urgencia, así que lo toma resignado.

Reisi se abanica la cara con él.

_Otoño ._

La mejor de las temporadas. 

No hace frío y el calor ha menguado. No hay un sol muy fuerte y eso hace que los atardeceres sean los más hermosos de todos. Para éstas fechas ya se han ido las alergias de las flores, además, las rebajas en la ropa son bastante buenas. Reisi obtiene sus vacaciones en ésta temporada. 

Se va a casa. Con mamá y papá, come mucho y delicioso. Es el placer culposo de gastar el tiempo en nada, sólo consentirse.

Estos días tienen su propio olor... el olor a manzanas rojas y canela, a la madera húmeda por las lluvias, y un poco a polvo. Anda con la bata de dormir hasta por la tarde, sin preocuparse por su apariencia, y termina el día jugando con sus sobrinos en el patio.

La ultima tarde, bebé el té tranquilamente, después va a barrer las hojas secas que han tapizado el jardín y la fachada de la casa por fuera. Reisi suspira con cansancio cuando termina, pero sonríe con satisfacción al ver su trabajo.

Se da cuenta de que es muy tarde y que debe volver adentro. Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a moverse, ha visto primero el último rayo del sol lentamente desvanecerse bajo la ciudad. Sus vacaciones han terminado. 

El tiempo sigue yendo demasiado rápido. De pronto, se vuelve muy consciente de que el primer día de Octubre ha cumplido un año más. Es mayor que antes, entonces... ¿Debería ser más responsable?. Rememora cómo es que ha estado viviendo sus días hasta ahora, al ver su sombra alargarse a sus pies. ¿Lo ha estado haciendo bien? ¿Debería dar más?. Sólo un poco, siente un ligero temblor de inquietud sacudirlo por dentro.

Los tonos rojizos y anaranjados de la tarde se van haciendo más oscuros, y Reisi sabe lo que sigue. 

Debe prepararse para irse a dormir por un largo rato. Adormecer su mente y sumergirse en un sueño cuando el otoño acabe. 

.  
.  
. 

Hace mucho frío. Reisi se siente un poco somnoliento, un poco pesado... No hay muchos días de sol, así que da la sensación de que las mañanas se extienden más allá del medio día, y la noche cae muy pronto... Ésta oscuridad... Hay muchas estrellas en la constelación de Diciembre...

Algunos recuerdos vienen y dejan su mente... No pensará en ello, no en ésta parte del año... 

... Es invierno, otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Este texto no es dedicado a él, pero si alguna vez lo lee, el ser más maravilloso que vive en la luna y a quien miro todas las noches desde el patio de mi casa, que sepa que es la fuerza que me empujó hacía adelante para conseguirlo '


End file.
